


Drunken Love (Prt 5)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich Drunk Love, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Our Favorite drunk couple are at it again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Just Sum'n short I wanted to get out.

Ian gets home late from work to an empty house. "Mick?" He calls as he takes off his jacket. "Mickey!" 

That's when he gets a text from his boyfriend explaining he's at the small pub not far from their apartment building. Ian heads to kitchen and microwaves some left over and eats before heading downstairs. 

 

**~0~**

 

He finds Mickey at a booth by himself with a an empty pitcher on the table as he pours himself a glass from a new one. Ian slides in next to him. 

"You're drinking without me? The fuck Mickey!" He shoves him with his shoulder. 

Mickey just kisses him instead. "How was work?" 

"Eh." Ian pours himself a glass. He moans and relishes in the cold feeling as the drink goes down his throat. 

"Ian!" 

"Nick! Hey." He stands and hugs his former high school classmate. "How have you been? Its been a minute." 

"Yeah man. Life's good. Not complaining." 

Ian sits back down and gestures for Nick to take the seat across from them. "This, is my boyfriend Mickey." He kisses him on the forehead. 

Nick stretches out his hand and Mickey takes it. "Sup man." 

"Sup." Nick replies and gestures for a waiter. 

Ian tilts his head and looks at his boyfriend. "Exactly how drunk are you?" 

Mickey smiles at him sheepishly. "I may or may not have had a few shots in between." When Ian looks at him with wide shocked eyes Mickey pouts. "I was at home bored, and you were at work." 

"Jesus." 

"Nice ink." Nick points at Mickey's fingers. 

Mickey smirks. "Thanks." 

"Ian, you got any?" Nick asks with a smile as the waiter brings over some cocktail drink for him. Ian shrugs. "Aah... It's in a more intimate part of the body." He dangles his eyebrows and Ian laughs. 

Mickey on the other hand is not amused. "That's none of your fucking business." 

Nick leans back on his seat and smirks. "Oh?" 

"Yeah." Mickey breathes. "Fucking oh." 

Ian already knows what's coming. Nick used to get in trouble all the time at school for pushing buttons even on fights he couldn't win. He's straight, but Ian just knows he's going to take advantage of Mickey's growing jealousy.

Nick leans on his elbows. "Would you mind if he showed it to me?" 

Mickey narrows his eyes at Nick. "Don't fuck with me right now." He stands up and Ian braces himself for the referee job. "Need to pee." Mickey tells him and Ian stands letting him out of the booth. 

 

Ian waits until Mickey has left to go to the bathroom before turning to Nick. "Can you please stop riling him up?" 

"Yeah? Why?" 

Ian can see the interested tingle in the other man's eyes. He really hasn't changed. "Unless you want him to kick your ass that's why." 

Nick shrugs. "If he was sober, maybe I'd be scared. But right now..." 

"For fuck's sake Nick. This is the same shit that used to get you in trouble in school." 

"I know." Ian shakes his head while Nick sips his drink. "You two look great together by the way. How long have you dated for?" 

Ian sighs happily. "Oh man. Since I was 15. On an off. Mostly on."

Nick whistles. "Wow." 

Ian is about to say something but Mickey comes back. He sends Nick a warning glare but he knows his efforts are futile. 

"So Mickey," 

"What?" Mickey snaps as soon as he's settled. 

"Ian tells me you two have been together forever." Mickey grunts. "He's very goodlooking, i can see why you wouldn't want to let him go." 

Mickey frowns at him and Ian can already feel him buzzing. "Nick." Ian warns.

Nick ignores him. "Did I hit a nerve?" 

"You wanna fucking die?" Mickey growls.

"Careful now Mickey. You should be nice to me. That's one hot boyfriend you got there. It would be shame if I had to steal him away." Nick says with a raised eyebrow and a sip of his girly cocktail.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Mickey slurs agrily and tries to climb over the table.

"Mick, Mick, Mick, it's okay." Ian tries to placate him but Mickey is having none of it going straight for Nick's throat. 

"You heard me." Nick taunts. 

"Nick, cut it out." Ian warns grabbing mickey by his waist and pulling him towards him. "Let's go home babe." 

"Let me at him Ian. Let me kick his fucking arrogant ass!" Ian reaches for Mickey's jacket and puts it on him with difficulty since he's still trying to reach for Nick. "Fuck you he's mine!" He turns around to face Ian. "Kiss me." 

Ian watches his drunk boyfriend, resisting a smile with effort. He pecks him on the lips. "Mwah." 

Mickey scowls at him and Ian does laugh. "Kiss me like you fucking mean it!" 

Ian kisses him but it's uncoordinated and sloppy because Mickey is very drunk and also trying to prove something. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ian cries as Mickey bites his lower lip and pulls on it. He is forced to move with Mickey so it hurts less. "ickey!" He calls. 

Mickey let's go. "Mine!" He turns to Nick who is smirking in amusement. 

Ian flips him off and throws Mickey over his shoulder. "Jesus Mickey would you stop that!" Ian yells over the music when his boyfriend starts pinching on both his ass cheeks.

He's got half a mind to drop his possessive drunk ass. Even though he _is_ the love of his life. He wonders if a time will ever come when they will drink in peace. 

Never a dull moment when you're dating Mickey Milkovich though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readin'   
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
